Episode 2317 (29th January 1998)
Plot Andy and Robert discuss their visit to Outhwaite's last night. Andy wants to go again, but Robert is scared. Lisa and Zak share a swing. Mandy interrupts them and Zak realises they want a woman chat. Mandy tells Lisa that she is not going to the vets do because she has nothing to wear and she does not want to let Paddy down. Zak overhears. Roy has shaved off his moustache. Ned refuses to go and see Jan again and Roy despairs of him. He calls him selfish and Ned changes his mind. Zoe is showing Becky round the surgery. She tells her that the daily surgery times are 10am and 4pm. Paddy brings her some flowers. He then breaks the news to Zoe that the party tonight is at the Woolpack. Zoe is furious and wants to change the arrangements. Kelly has taken the day off because of morning sickness. She is still determined to go ahead with her plan to con Chris. Mandy still doesn't approve. Ned and Roy arrive at the hospital. Jan is pleased to see her husband. Kelly has decided to go back into work. Chris flirts with her. Andy is still insisting that he and Robert go back to Outhwaite's. Rachel speaks to them, but Robert has no respect for her. Paddy has to pay Biff and Marlon to help him move tables in the Woolpack. Zoe comes in and is still not happy about the arrangements. She has another go at Paddy and he walks out. Kelly plays games with Chris and asks him if he feels anything for her. He kisses her. Chris wants Kelly to realise that he just wants a bit of fun. Mandy pretends to be ill when Paddy arrives home. She tells him that she cannot go tonight, but then he tells her that he isn't going either. She then springs into action determined that they will both go and hold their heads up. Jan has sensed that Ned is not happy visiting her. She tells him that he doesn't have to come and see her. The doctor then tells Jan that she can have a home visit. Mandy and Paddy go back to the Woolpack and suggest to Zoe that they move the party to the village hall. Mandy wants to ask Marlon to do the food, but knows that she is not supposed to talk to him. Zoe pleads with her to call a truce. Dee gives Kathy the afternoon off to make up for Eric's behaviour. Marlon then tells him that he needs the kitchen for a job. Chris gives Kelly a lift home. She kisses him goodbye - watched by Mandy. Zoe has organised the village hall. Alan is calling all the beer regal names. Roy is the DJ and he wants to play tunes with an animal theme. Zoe isn't impressed. Marlon has made all the food. Robert and Andy are trying to sneak out again. The party is in full swing at the village hall. George and Vivienne Parker arrive. Zoe is obviously keen to impress them. Mandy introduces her as Amanda. the kids tell Sarah that they are going to see some badgers, but she won't let them out. Vivienne Parker tells Mandy that she obviously has a talent for "mock vulgarity". She works in ladies fashions and offers Mandy a job. Paddy is so impressed with Mandy that he asks to live with her. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich Guest cast *Psychiatric Doctor - Belinda Lazenby *Vivienne Parker - Cheryl Murray Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes